The Pharaoh's Desire: The Awakening
by Chanel101
Summary: Part 2 of the Pharaoh's desire! Jamie and the gang start their journey to find out about the secrets of their items. Summary sucks so read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

"Alright everyone, please give Jamie and Yami your full attention." Mr. Ashford said to the class. It had been two weeks since the Duelist Kingdom championship and things seemed pretty normal for Jamie and the gang. The first night when they returned home, Jamie ran into her grandfather's arms. Tears of joy poured from his eyes.

"I'm so happy you're safe." He said before glancing at her friends. "Thank you, thank you all for helping my granddaughter. I'm forever in your debt."

Yugi and Joey smiled at each other, "No need to thank us Mr. Daniels. It was Yami who actually saved her in the end."

Yami looked over his shoulder, "Yes but without your support I wouldn't have been able to do it. So thanks."

"Anytime pal." Joey said.

That was a great night in Jamie's eyes…especially the goodnight kiss she got from Yami later on. She was in her room brushing out her hair after blow-drying it. She was just about to climb into her bed when she heard the knock on her door. Thinking it was her grandfather, she continued getting her bed ready while yelling, "Come in."

"Hi."

She froze when she heard his voice. What was he doing here in the middle of the night? Slowly she turned around and looked at him as he shut her door.

"Hey," she said as she met him in the middle of her room. "Is everything alright?"

He smirked, "Oh everything is fine. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I know duelist kingdom was tough."

"Yes it was but I didn't doubt you for a second." She said.

He smiled softly loving the way she looked. Her face seemed slightly flushed from her time in the shower, and small curls formed near the ends of her hair. What he loved most, were her precious lips that not only managed to intoxicate him but enchant him as well, "Thanks…I needed you to have faith in me."

"And I will keep that faith. I have a feeling that this is far from over." She said as she grabbed her locket. "We've got to find out the secrets of the spirits in out items."

"Couldn't of said it better myself." He said before pulling her close to him.

She slightly tensed against him, and even more so when she felt his manhood brush against her thigh. He was indeed a big boy…

Those thoughts made her blush before he leaned down and kissed her. He loved the way her lips moved with his own. It lit something in him that no other girl was able to do. Jamie felt his manhood growing hard and that made her desires grow within her. The tension was like liquid fire between them but each knew they could go no further…at least not yet.

When he finally pulled away from her, they found themselves trying to catch their breath. He then kissed her forehead delicately and whispered, "Goodnight, my love."

She smiled back, "Goodnight."

They kept their eyes on each other as he backed away from her. He nearly ran into the door making her giggle. The two of them spent many nights together, getting to know each other more while doing their project. Yami soon found himself thinking about her 24/7.

"Ok everyone, our project is on the millennium items." Jamie said. "There are eight of them, three of which we managed to get for ourselves."

Joey, Tristan, and Lexi all watched Yami and Jamie give their presentation closely. They all noticed the sudden chemistry between the two of them and how perfect they seemed to be together. It warmed Lexi's heart to see them like that. She then glanced over to her right and saw Seto Kiaba sitting there watching the presentation. She thought he was the sexiest man alive and couldn't understand why he was so close minded when it came to women. She sighed slightly and then returned her focus to her two friends.

When the presentation was over, the entire class clapped for them and the teacher announced that they were getting an A.

"Nice working with you Jamie." Yami said.

She smiled, "And you too."

The bell rang soon after, signaling break time for the students. The gang got together in their little hangout corner and started talking about duelist kingdom and how weird it all seemed.

"Do you think they are more people out there after Jamie?" Lexi asked.

Yugi sighed, "Probably, but now that they know she's got protection, things may get harder next time around."

Yami nodded, "Agreed. We'll have to keep a close watch from now on."

"I think you've kept a close watch enough Yami." Lexi said with a smirk.

Jamie blushed, "Oh my."

The group began to laugh except Yami. He narrowed his eyes and got up from his desk. Without warning he grabbed his book bag and left the room.

"Uh…did I say something wrong?" she asked.

Jamie sighed, "I'm not sure. I'll go talk to him."

The group watched as Jamie got up and went to find Yami, determined to find out what was on his mind. As she walked down the hallway, a man in a deep purple robe stepped out from the men's bathroom, watching her closely as she searched for Yami.

"I've got her in sight boss…" he whispered into his robe.

"Perfect. Just keep a close watch on her. I don't want her and Yami finding out the truth about those items. If they do all is lost." Said his boss into his mind.

"Yes sir." The purple wearing man said as he sank back into the shadows…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Princess Awakens**

Yami walked with determination down the sidewalk of downtown. He was so angry with Lexi that he didn't even hear Jamie calling him from behind. She ran as fast as she could to join him, but she got cut off by traffic. She stood at the corner of the street watching Yami walk away, getting closer and closer to home.

"_I wonder what's on his mind." _She asked herself before turning to walk back to the school. On her way back, she spotted a poster hanging up on the window of one of her favorite shops. She walked up to it and read it out loud.

"The Battle City Museum will be presenting new artifacts tomorrow around 6pm." She said before glancing at the picture of a woman who was in charge of the exhibition. She had coco colored skin with long black hair and the prettiest eyes Jamie had ever seen. She gasped when she saw one of the millennium items around her neck.

"The millennium necklace…wow. Yami and I have got to check this out." She said before taking the poster down and folding it up. She then headed back to school where she met up with the gang for lunch.

"So Lexi, are you trying out for cheerleading this year? I plan on doing soccer." Tristan said.

She smiled, "Oh of course, and I would sure love it if Jamie would do it with me."

Jamie's face lit up, "Me? Cheer? Oh I don't know."

"Come on girl it could be fun! We get to wear sassy outfits and yell at all the cute guys!" she said.

Jamie giggled, "Well I guess I could try." She said. "After all, I don't have much to do after school nowadays."

"Awesome. Hey Yugi, do you know if Mallory will be cheering?" Lexi asked.

"Oh that's a given. She'll do anything to make sure she's out of her brother's sight." He said.

"That poor girl. I wish Kiaba wasn't such a douche bag." Joey said.

Lexi frowned thinking to herself, "Yeah me too."

"_Attention all students:" _said the principle on the intercom. The gang as well as the rest of the student body all fell silent to listen to the announcement.

"_The school will be holding a special dance scheduled for the end of next month. The theme this year is the masquerade ball. Tickets are on sale now and will be on sale until the beginning of next month. Hurry and get them along with a date before time runs out. Thank you."_

Lexi gasped, "Oh boy! A Masquerade ball! Jamie you're totally going dress shopping with me!"

Jamie smiled, "Sounds like fun but who are you going with?"

"That's a good question." She said.

Yugi sighed, "I'd love to go with Mallory, but there's a chance her brother will show."

"Awe don't you worry Yugi, I'm sure you and Mallory will think of something." Joey said.

Later on that day, Jamie went into her apartment to tell her grandfather about the dance and about the new exhibition at the museum.

"That sounds interesting honey." He said as he examined the paper. "You and Yami should definitely check that out and see if you can find any information on your items."

Jamie nodded, "That's what I plan to talk to him about."

Henry smiled as his granddaughter made her way up the steps. He couldn't believe how unscathed she seemed to be after being kidnapped. In a way, it was almost as if she was stronger after her encounter with Pegasus.

After changing into some shorts and a pink tank top, Jamie took the poster over to Mr. Moto's apartment to show Yami. Much to her chagrin he wasn't there, so she wrote him a note and left the poster on his nightstand. On her way back to her apartment, she saw a man dressed in a purple robe standing at the end of the hallway. She was about to ignore him and just go into her own apartment when he whispered, _"Dealing with Pegasus was only the beginning little girl…"_

She glanced at him, "Who are you?"

He began to laugh, _"Me? Why I'm only a messenger to the one who seeks the power you possess." _

Jamie narrowed her eyes and touched her locket, "No one will take this from me…No One!"

He laughed, "_You don't even know how to use that locket do you little girl?"_

"Does that matter?" she asked as she began to advance towards him.

He backed away slowly, "_It will in the long run."_

Before Jamie could say anything else, the man took off. She ran after him, wanting to know more about what he was saying. She chased him down the steps, into the lobby and out the door before taking off down the street. She watched him run until he darted into a dark alley. She followed him but he had disappeared before she got there. She sighed to herself wondering, "Who was he?"

The wind blew through her hair gently before she turned to head back into the building. Before she could make it out of the alley, she was grabbed by her hair and pulled backwards to the ground. When she landed on her back, a man much taller than her with short brown hair and sunglasses over his eyes mounted her. He pinned her wrists above her head with one hand and pulled a dagger from his pocket. Jamie could smell the wretched stench of alcohol on his breath and mustiness under his arms.

"Relax kitten, this will only hurt for a minute or two." He said.

She closed her eyes, waiting on the blow to come when she heard the soft whisper of a girl in her mind. "_Use your powers…you can do it!"_

Jamie squeezed her eyes once more and then opened them, revealing a gold glow to the man above her. He gasped before she mustered the strength to push him off of her body. He landed on his back as she stood up. He watched as she slowly began to change. Her shorts became black leather pants leading down to a pair of black open toed high heel shoes. Her shirt turned into a gold corset with black ribbons tied down her back and waving in the wind. She pulled a dagger from the secret pocket on her thigh and pointed at him.

"_Let's go." _She whispered.

He growled with anger and got up ready to take down his enemy. He swung at her twice, missing her by inches. Jamie then grabbed a hold of his wrists and then kicked him in the lower abdomen. When he bent down from the kick, she stepped in and punched his cheek, knocking him to the ground. He laid on his back coughing in pain as she walked to his side and placed her foot on his chest. She pointed her dagger at him with a smile.

"_It looks like you lose my friend." _She said.

"Oh God please spare me! I promise I won't do this again!" he yelled.

She smirked and went to deliver the final blow, but she was stopped by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Jamie?"

She looked up at the entrance to the alley, and saw Yami standing there looking at her. She gasped and backed away from the man as Yami approached her. He couldn't believe the sight of her…how different and more powerful she looked.

The closer he got, the calmer she seemed to feel. The man on the ground got up and went to charge at Yami. With quick thinking, Yami turned around and yelled "I don't think so…Mind Crush!"

A burst of energy erupted from his hand making the man stop dead in his tracks. He felt it as the power invaded his mind, shattering all the evil thoughts of his mind. The man then fell to his knees and onto his stomach.

By time Yami turned to face Jamie again, she had changed back to normal, both of them staring at the other with more questions flooding their mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Uncertainty**

The two of them remained silent as they headed back up to their apartments. As they stood in the elevator Yami felt a strange pull towards her. Jamie stood with her back pressed against the wall, her arms wrapped securely around her body and her head facing the ground.

"_What was going on with me?" _She said to herself. _"I almost killed that man without thinking twice about it…"_

Yami, who had heard her thoughts, sighed softly and went to stand next to her. He stood in front of her at first trying to get her to look at him but she refused. With a sigh, he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her close into his arms.

"Don't worry Jamie, everything will be alright." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair. She had to admit, he felt awfully warm against her and the feeling of his fingers gliding through her hair helped her body relax an awful lot. She turned her head and laid it against his chest letting fresh tears fall onto him.

"Yami…I almost killed him…what does this mean?"

"I'm uncertain," he said as he glanced over his shoulder at the numbers above the door.

Jamie pushed herself away from him, "Then how are we going to figure this out? I mean I thought the spirit inside of this locket was a good one, not one of evil."

Yami shook his head, "The man in the alley was evil Jamie. I think the spirit only meant to protect you just like mine does for me."

She sniffled and wiped her tears from her cheek, "I don't know Yami. She felt powerful, but I almost felt like I had no control over her. It was almost as if she had taken over completely."

"Maybe she did, but then again…when I came near you…she seemed to release her hold over you."

The elevator made a noise and the two stepped off together. Yami turned to her as he got near his door. He could feel her fear and it tore him apart to see her like this.

"Jamie, would you like to sleep in my apartment tonight?" he asked.

She glanced at him as if he was out of his mind, but at the same time, she knew that she didn't want to be alone in her bedroom that night. She sighed and nodded, giving him her honest answer. He took her hand gently and whispered, "Don't worry. I won't try anything with you. I'm not that type of guy."

She raised an eyebrow remembering all the girls that Lexi had told her about. "Is that so?"

He placed his key in the lock and turned it, "Yeah, why?"

She shrugged, "I don't know…I guess after Lexi told me about all your ex's I kind of feel…I don't know."

Yami gritted his teeth. He was slowly becoming annoyed with Alexia Wheeler and had planned to make it known from now on. "Trust me Jamie. I can tell you're feeling down and scared. I don't want you to be alone if you don't want to be."

She smiled, "Ok. I'm sorry for bringing that up."

"Don't be." He responded as he opened the door. "Alexia makes it her business to gossip to other girls about me simply because she's jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?" she asked as they stepped into the apartment.

He sighed, "Well don't tell her you know, but she's got a huge crush on Seto Kiaba."

Jamie gasped, not believing her ears. "What! But why? He's such a jerk to her."

Yami smirked as he took off his shoes, "That's the point. You see I've gotten with every girl I've ever liked including the ones who hated my guts. But Alexia can only get with the guys who are nerds, or simply want to have sex with her. It makes her mad that I possess the skills that she doesn't have."

Jamie gave his words some thought, "Oh my. Well if she likes him why doesn't she just try being nice to him?"

"Because then he won't talk to her." Yami said as he took Jamie's hand and led her up to his room.

"I'm a little confused." She admitted with a blush.

Yami laughed, "It's simple, Seto picks on Lexi because she's the only girl who responds to his antics. If she didn't respond, he wouldn't have a reason to speak to her. Plus I think he secretly likes her."

"Really?" she asked as she sat down on Yami's bed.

He nodded as he picked out some nightclothes to wear to bed. "Anyways, I'm going to put her in her place when I see her next time. She's got to stop trying to ruin my reputation just because she can't get with the man she wants."

Jamie giggled and then giggled softly when her stomach growled. "Boy, I'm hungry."

"Yea I can tell, don't worry I'll make you something to eat before we lay down…what's this?"

She glanced at him as he picked up the flyer she left on his desk. "Oh I brought that here for you earlier. I was thinking that we should go check it out together tomorrow."

He smiled at her, "That would be nice. It looks like the lady in this photo is wearing the Millennium necklace."

"I think she is but we'll have to meet her in person to know for sure." Jamie responded.

He glanced at her with a smirk, realizing that she was about to share a bed with him for the first time. Would he be able to control himself lying next to someone so fair? Sure he could...at least he hoped.

After Yami showered and made them some delicious ramen noodles, the two of them watched a movie in his room sitting side by side on his bed. During the movie, Yami couldn't help but hold her hand in his, inadvertently telling her that he liked being next to her, a whole lot. At the end of the movie, the two of them shared a passion filled kiss that left Jamie nearly breathless. The two of them then got under the covers, and cuddled together as a couple. They shared a few more kisses before Jamie finally fell asleep in his arms. He watched her in the dark, loving how the moonlight hit her gentle face giving her a glow. He still wasn't too sure what exactly he was feeling for her, but he knew that he was way past the "like" stage. For he was determined to find out the secrets of their items, and he planned to start on the following day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jamieha Speaks**

"._Jamie? Jamie?" _

She wasn't sure whose voice she was hearing, but the fact that she opened her eyes into a magical world told her that she was in fact, dreaming. She opened her eyes and met a clear light blue sky with pink, blue, and yellow butterflies flying all around her. She sat up slowly, realizing she was lying in a field of fresh green grass. As she went to stand up, she quickly noticed that she was wearing an elegant light pink dress with off the shoulder short sleeves and a v-neckline. Her angel like hair fell over her left shoulder, shining in the sunlight as she gazed at her surroundings.

"_Where am I?" _she asked herself.

"You're in my world…"

Jamie gasped and looked over her shoulder. She became fearful when she spotted the spirit of the locket staring at her. She wore a bikini like top made completely of gold, along with a long cream colored skirt that split on both sides. Like Jamie, her hair fell over her left shoulder shining in the light, and the gold locket rested on her chest. There were gold bracelets on her wrists and a look of determination on her face. Jamie wasn't sure if she was supposed to fear her, or maybe thank her for helping her.

"Your world?" Jamie asked, "I don't understand?"

The spirit looked at her with a smile, "This is the spirit world…the place I created for myself when my soul was lost inside of this locket."

"Oh." Jamie said as she looked down at a butterfly swarming around the edge of her dress.

The spirit watched her closely trying to read her thoughts. "You fear me."

Jamie chuckled, "Why wouldn't I? You nearly had me kill someone"

"Ha-ha. Really? Are you certain that it was I who was in control?" she asked.

"Well of course!" Jamie gasped, "I would never so much as hurt a fly!"

The spirit narrowed her eyes, "So you have yet to figure out the true power of this locket?"

Jamie sighed and folded her arms, "The only thing I know is that it turns me into a crazy woman who gets entertainment out of torturing people…"

"Goodness no. There is no pleasure in that Jamie." She said as she took a step towards her. "You were only doing what your heart truly desires…"

Jamie shrugged, "But that isn't what I desire. Not at all!"

The spirit giggled, "You lie to yourself just as Lexi does."

Jamie raised her eyebrow at the spirit, "Come again?"

"Alexia has a deep desire that she won't admit to just like you. Yami is the same way…you all are."

Jamie shook her head, "I'm not sure if I understand."

"You will in due time. But until you figure things out with Yami, you will never understand what I'm telling you." She said as she finally stepped close enough to touch Jamie's face. "My spirit was revived by you…and that's all I know."

"So you want me to find out more about your past?" Jamie asked.

The spirit smiled, "My goodness, you do listen."

Jamie narrowed her eyes at her, getting slightly annoyed. "Look. I don't know why you've given me this power, but I don't want to use it if it's going to make me evil."

"You've heard my story once Jamie….what makes you think I'm evil?" she asked.

Jamie gave it some thought. The woman was practically murdered for being in love with her father's enemy…"You'd be evil because of the grudge you carry. I'd be pretty upset if something like that happened to me."

"This is true, but it's alright. Now that Atem and I are close together again, things re a lot happier with me."

"Then why do I have this power?" Jamie asked.

She smiled, "Because…it's rightfully yours."

Jamie wasn't too certain of what she was talking about when she said that, but something told her that she was going to find out and soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Silent Attraction**

Across town in the second tallest building in the city, Alexia sat at her desk talking on the phone to her mother, who was away on business. The seventeen year old sat with her legs up on her desk, admiring her newly painted toes.

"How was school?" her mother asked. "I see things seem better now that you have a new friend."

Lexi smiled, "Oh yea, it's good…I just wish Yami would stop freaking out every time I say something in reference to his love for Jamie."

"Love? You never told me he was into her." Her mom responded.

"I shouldn't have to, you can see it whenever they are together." She said. "Man she's lucky."

Her mom giggled, "How so?"

"Well I feel like she can be kissed and held by someone she truly likes and he likes her back…too bad my crush doesn't like me back."

"And who is your crush honey?" her mom asked, sounding excited.

Lexi glanced at a picture that was hanging on her wall. In the white frame was the face of the billionaire jerk, Seto Kiaba. She sighed, "Mom I've already told you who I liked."

Her mother giggled, "Oh sweetie, don't tell me you're still on that douche bag."

"I can't help it mom. There's something about him that brings chills to my spine." She explained as she got up from her desk and walked to her window.

"Yeah but sweetie, the man constantly does what he can to make you feel like shit. Quite frankly I'm sick of seeing you cry it breaks my heart."

Lexi glanced at the moving city below. She knew her mother was telling the truth, she had shed tears everyday after school unless she was with her friends. In front of them, she wore the mask of a strong woman who stood up to men like Seto. However, deep inside the words that Seto used against her only broke her little heart. She wasn't sure why she liked Seto so much, but like Jamie, there was a strong attraction there that she couldn't explain.

"Are you there sweetie?"

"Hm? Oh yea I'm here." Lexi answered. "I was just thinking about what you said."

Her mom smiled, "You know I love you Lexi, and I want what's best for you."

Lexi smiled and walked towards her bed, "I love you too mom."

"Alright well get some rest ok? And try to get over that jerk."

"I will mom, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Once her mom hung up, Lexi took a deep breath and pressed the end button. She then placed her phone on the charger and laid down in her bed. Quietly she thought to herself, "I'll try mom…but how can I get over a man who stays on my mind?"

Meanwhile, at the Kiaba Corporation, the billionaire himself sat at his desk on the top floor of his building finishing up some late night paper work. As he finished typing his last sentence, Mallory walked into the room. He somewhat cringed knowing that she was once again there to annoy him.

"This had better be good Mallory," Seto said without thinking twice.

She placed her hands on her hips defiantly and glared at him, "I only came to say goodnight, but if you're going to act like that, I'll pass."

He sighed suddenly feeling terrible, "I'm sorry sis…I'm just finishing up this work and I didn't want to be bothered."

"Oh…ok then. Well goodnight then," she said before turning around to leave.

"Hey Mal wait a sec," Kiaba said making his sister stop in her tracks. "I need your advice about something."

Mallory raised an eyebrow at her brother. He rarely asked her anything at all so she wondered what was on his mind. Slowly she walked over to him and stood by his desk. He stopped typing his notes and leaned back in his leather coated chair. He didn't understand why, but ever since Jamie showed up in their town, he found himself strangely pulled in Lexi's direction. He had never thought about her before but now, it was almost as if she was constantly on his mind.

"Sis…I think I'm starting to like someone but being with this person wouldn't look good for business…" he said.

She smiled, "You like someone? That sounds great Seto! Now why wouldn't it be good for you to date this person?"

He fell silent for a moment, giving his answer some thought. "Well…she's kind of…well…she isn't someone you would think I would date. She's not rich like us but she does take very good care of herself."

Mallory giggled, "Seto, I know exactly where you're going with this, but you can't let the fact that you're a rich guy get in the way of who you date. I mean I don't mind dating guys that are out of my league."

Seto raised his eyebrow at her, "And since when did you date anyone?"

She quickly caught herself, "Well I'm not saying that I'm dating someone now, but I am saying that you should try giving people a chance. You may learn something about yourself that you never knew."

He nodded as she turned to head to her room. Once she was gone he printed out his notes and then went to stare out of his large window.

"Why…why is this girl in my head?" he thought to himself. "Maybe Mal is right…I should try giving her a chance."

He turned around and walked to his desk, seeing a flyer for the school dance sitting under his keyboard. He picked it up and stared at it for a moment, slowly forming an idea in his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Change in Plans**

The very next day, Jamie got up bright and early so she could go get herself changed. Today was the day that she and Yami would start their adventure on finding out what these items all had to do with them. While she showered she wondered what exactly the woman at the museum would tell them and if it would make sense. Yami was thinking the very same thing as he threw on a black beater and a pair of dark jeans. He then put on his millennium puzzle and a couple belts before heading to the bathroom to fix his hair and brush his teeth. He didn't know why, but he wanted to look just as good as his new girlfriend did. As for Jamie, she put on some light blue jean shorts a white tank top and a pink short sleeved shirt over top of it. The shirt had a low v-neckline showing off the white tank top underneath and a little cleavage. The gold locket laid on her chest, shining brightly for all to see. She straightened her hair and put on a little make up before brushing her teeth and slipping on her flip flops.

"Grandpa! I'm leaving now!" she said as she grabbed her purse.

Her grandfather who had loved his granddaughter's newest relationship with Yami, looked over his shoulder from the kitchen table. "Ok dear, just make sure you come home at a decent time, and call if you're staying over Yami's again."

She nodded, "No problem gramps."

With that, the young brunette headed out the door to meet Yami. He was standing in the hall, leaning against the wall next to her door. His eyes were closed and his arms folded over his chest as if in deep thought. Jamie wasn't sure if she should say something or simply wait for him to stir.

"You ready?" he suddenly asked, making her gasp slightly.

She nodded, "Yes of course."

He opened his eyes and found himself unable to find his next words. There she stood looking absolutely beautiful as usual. How dare she tease him like this! He wasn't all that certain what it was about her, but something seemed different about her. Yes she was still as lovely as a dream, but there was a different glow about her, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

The two of them headed out of their apartment building and began walking down the streets of Battle City. At first they remained quiet, neither of them not sure what to say to the other. It was then that Yami decided to slide his hand into hers. She blushed at the gesture before spotting a sign for free smoothies.

"Hey, let's stop here for a minute." She said. "It's really hot out here and I think getting a smoothie will be nice."

Yami smiled and followed her into the smoothie shop. Unknown to them, two hooded figures stood across the street watching their every move.

"How sweet," said the one named Crump. "They're on a little date."

The other guy, Gerald, snickered to himself. "Oh please, according to the master the two of them shouldn't even be this close."

"What should we do about it?" Crump asked.

Gerald glanced across the street at the happy couple, "…let them grow closer of course."

Crump raised his eyebrow, "I don't understand,"

"Listen, aren't you tired of the master always hiding things from us? He hasn't even told us why these two can't get closer than what they are."

"By close…you mean…"

Gerald sighed, "You know what I mean Crump, don't tell me you're that stupid!"

Crump scratched his head trying to think of what his friend was eluding to but he could come up with nothing. After a minute of watching his comrade struggle with it, Gerald finally shook his head.

"They can't have sex you idiot!" he yelled.

"Oooohhh, I knew that…" he said under his breath. "But why not?"

Gerald glanced over at the couple who were now coming out of the smoothie shop. Each of them held their own cup as they made their way down the street once again.

"I don't know why, that's what I want to know. Clearly Merik knows a lot more about the power of those millennium items than he's letting on."

"And he said that the two of them having sex would be a bad thing? That doesn't make sense if they love each other."

Gerald nodded, "Right, which is why we must figure out what Merik is afraid of. As a matter of fact, I think we should just let it happen."

"But the master-"

"-The master will have to tell us everything if he wants us to keep these two from falling that deeply for each other."

Crump gulped knowing what his master was capable of, "I don't know Gerald, I think we should just do as the master says."

"Yeah we could, or we could not do what he says and simply watch the fireworks fly. I'm sick of taking orders from a man who isn't telling me what I'm getting myself into…and you're going to help me."

Crump shook his head, "I don't think I can,"

Gerald turned and looked into the eyes of his partner sharply, "It's not about what you _think_ you can do…it's about what you _will_ do."

Without another word Crump turned away from his partner, conflicted about what to do in this situation. He wanted to help Gerald, but he didn't want to risk his own life in the process.

Meanwhile, Jamie and Yami made their way to the museum, stopping at a few places on the way. The two of them were having a marvelous time, dancing, singing, and of course walking to the city beach and putting their feet in the water. By sunset, the two of them had set foot in the museum ready to hear what the mysterious woman was going to tell them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or pieces used from the real story! Read and Review please =)

**Museum Visit**

"Where should we go?" Jamie asked when the two of them walked into the museum. It was quiet with only a few people walking around looking at various attractions.

Yami stepped up next to her, once again sliding his slender hand into hers. He glanced around for a moment looking for a sign to the new exhibition, but there was none. He looked at Jamie, "Let's walk around, maybe we'll find that woman."

Jamie nodded and together they walked around the museum. They saw all types of different exhibits but none of them were the ones they were interested in. Finally after nearly searching the entire place, Jamie began to give up hope.

"Maybe it was another day," Yami said with a smile, trying to cheer her up.

She sighed, "Yea maybe, but I'm pretty sure the ad said it would be up today."

Yami sighed and then began walking towards the front of the museum. "We can try again tomorrow,"

Jamie began to follow when her locket suddenly lit up and then lifted a few inches from her chest. "Yami wait,"

He turned around and looked at the glowing locket just before his puzzle lit up and pointed in the same direction as her locket. They locked eyes for a moment and then followed their items to a dark hall. The closer they got to the hall, the stronger the pull became. When they finally reached it, a millennium symbol appeared on both of their foreheads, glowing as bright as their items. They looked down the hall, and noticed that it wasn't a hall at all, it was a set of stairs. Feeling extremely nervous, Jamie grasped Yami's hand.

He instantly felt a jolt of deep fear, that wasn't his own…He glanced at Jamie and noticed how scared she looked.

"_Fascinating…I can feel her fear…" _he said to himself. "Jamie, it's going to be alright. We're in this together."

She glanced at him and slowly felt the fear leaving her body. She began to relax, before they descended the steps. They reached the bottom within a few short moments. A set of lights popped on and in front of them stood three gold tablets, carved right out of gold. Each of the tablets depicted different points of time, but the one that instantly grabbed their attention was the one that hung in the middle. On one side of it was a picture of the Pharaoh Atem, and on the other stood a man that neither of them recognized. He was a big guy with hair that hung about two inches below his shoulders, and a mighty cape on his back. Around his neck was a millennium item that looked a lot like Yami's but the pyramid hung right side up. Above their head was a young girl lying in some type of box, sleeping…or maybe even…dead. To Jamie's horror, the woman resembled the spirit within her locket…who looked a lot like Jamie herself. Around her neck was the locket, the very same locket around Jamie's neck.

"Yami…what is all this?" She asked as she took a step towards the tablet.

Yami, who was just as shocked as she was, stepped closer to her, "I don't know Jamie,"

She glanced at the hieroglyphics and began to read them out loud, "The Battle of the Kings."

Yami gasped, "You can read them?"

She sighed and went to answer him when another voice spoke up from behind them. "Does that shock you Yami?"

The two of them turned around and saw the woman from the poster. She was just as pretty as Jamie remembered, with her coco colored skin and those pretty eyes. Jamie didn't know why, but she felt as though she knew this woman for a long time. But she couldn't have could she? This was her first time meeting her in person.

"Hello, my name is Ishizu Ishtar." She said with a smile. "I knew you two would find your way here."

Jamie folded her arms suddenly not feeling like herself. She felt a strange presence taking over her but she couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Yami too felt different. For some strange reason he felt the need to thank this woman but he had no idea why.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked. "Why do I feel like I know you?"

"You feel that way too?" Yami asked, glancing back at his girlfriend.

Ishizu smirked, "Don't be alarmed my King and Princess, the spirits of your items are very familiar with me."

They looked at each other and then back at her. "What is all of this?" Yami asked.

The woman smiled, "I think you both know what it is. It's a history of your spirit's past." She then glanced at Jamie, "She can only read these tablets because her spirit can. Go on Jamie…tell me what the tablets are telling you."

Jamie turned around and looked at the first tablet. "This depicts when our spirits met…Jamieha was young and very beautiful…the daughter of…wait…I've heard this story once already."

"Yes we have." Yami said. "These tablets simply confirm everything we've heard."

Jamie glanced at the tablets once more and then shook her head, "It doesn't confirm why Jamieha is laying in a…box…"

Ishizu sighed and made her way up to Jamie. Yami watched intently, wondering just what she was going to reveal.

"Jamie and Yami, you must first understand that the spirits that dwell within your items aren't just spirits…they're you…well you're their reincarnated counterparts."

Jamie took a deep breath, "I sort of figured that…"

"Yes, and the longer you two spend with them, the stronger you become…Yami has already felt his power."

Jamie's eyes widened before she looked at Yami. He nodded, "It's true. I don't quite change like you do, but whenever I duel someone the spirit of this puzzle seems to take control of me. I feel as though I'm still in control of my thoughts, but he takes care of the duels."

She ran her hand threw her hair and looked at Ishizu, "Ok he has that power…but I don't understand mine."

"And as long as you don't understand it, you'll never be able to control it." Ishizu said.

"What does that mean?" Yami asked as he stepped up behind Jamie.

The woman glanced up at the picture depiction of Jamieha laying in the box. "It's simple, you must uncover the true story of what happened between the Pharoah, Jamieha, and her father..."

"Anubis…" Jamie said without thinking.

"Right." The woman answered. "And your journey has only just begun."

Yami and Jamie looked at each other, each of them unsure of where to go from there.


	8. Chapter 8

**New Danger**

"So once I understand my powers, then what?" Jamie asked.

Yami placed his hand on her shoulder, feeling her anxiousness growing. Ishizu smiled and touched the millennium necklace around her neck. She then placed her other hand on Jamie's forehead and closed her eyes. Before Jamie could react, she began to see a vision of herself and Yami battling various opponents. While Yami only dueled, Jamie fought off the people who preferred to do things the hard way. She saw herself once again dressed in the gold corset and black pants, doing things she would never be able to do without her powers. She then saw a vision that made no sense to her. She and Yami now stood across from one another…battling in a duel. Before she could see who the winner of the duel was, the vision was over.

"I don't understand." She whispered as she turned her head slightly to face Yami. "Why were we battling each other?"

"It'll all make sense once it comes to that point. For now, you two have to focus on the danger at hand."

Yami raised his eyebrow, "Danger at hand?"

"Yes." Ishizu answered before turning away from them, "You see, my family has guarded the tomb of the Pharaoh for many years…and my brother is now trying to get his hands on all the millennium items."

"You're brother huh…well we took care of Pegasus…your brother should be no problem." Yami said with an amusing smirk.

"This is not the same Yami. My brother holds a millennium item now and is able to control people with it. I'm not sure what his plans are exactly, but he has already begun keeping a close eye on you two."

Jamie sighed, "Could we be any more popular…"

"When you're the reincarnations of two very powerful people you tend to be very popular with the forces of evil."

Yami sighed, "Well I guess that means we better prepare ourselves for anything at this point…and it's going to start with you sleeping over my house more often."

Jamie raised her eyebrow, "Why?"

"You were kidnapped by our last foe, I don't know what I'd do if that were to happen again." Yami said.

Jamie blushed at his sudden need to protect her more. "Well that would be nice."

"Indeed it would…it says here in the last tablet that once you two finally become one, your powers will be limitless."

Yami glanced at Jamie, unsure if he was truly getting what Ishizu was saying. Jamie didn't really follow it either but something told her that it was going to be special once it happened.

"When you two leave here tonight, you'll be invited to another tournament. This one will be held in Domino City and will be thrown by Seto Kiaba." Ishizu said.

"How do you know that?" Jamie asked.

She smiled and touched her necklace, "My necklace gives me the power to see things in the future. Just like I see such wonderful things for you two in my future."

"Oh my," Jamie said as she covered her face, hiding the red cheeks.

Yami chuckled, "Yea, I saw a great future when I laid eyes on her."

"Stop it you two…" she said, making them laugh.

"Anyways, I hope you two are ready for all of this. I know it's a lot to take in."

Jamie sighed and walked to stand by Yami, "We're ready,"

"Good. Now you better be off. The museum will be closing soon."

The two of them nodded and then walked back upstairs. Each of them had brand new questions on their mind on top of the ones they already had.

"You ok?" Yami asked Jamie once they stepped outside the museum.

Jamie took a deep breath of the warm air, "I'm alright. I'm just worried about learning to control this power."

He put his arm around her and then kissed the top of her head, "I'm here for you Jamie. Don't worry, you'll learn how to use and control that power soon. You're a strong girl and I'm certain that you can do this."

She smiled at him loving how supportive he was. "Are you ready for all of this?"

He rubbed her arm and then sighed, "I don't know if I am…but I do know that we're in this together and I'll so whatever I can to make sure you stay safe."

"What about the others? I mean if they went after me once who's to say the others won't be affected as well?"

Yami thought about her words. "You're right; maybe we should let them in on all of this."

Jamie nodded and the two of them began their journey to Lexi's house. Upon getting there, Yami instantly remembered that he didn't want to be bothered with Lexi's arrogance.

"You know what, let's tell them tomorrow." He said.

Jamie raised her eyebrow. "How come?"

He cringed, hoping she wouldn't ask that question. "Well…"

"Oh…" she said, remembering how he was feeling when it came to Lexi. "Ok then, tomorrow it is."

He smiled and took her hand and together they walked home in the dark.


	9. Chapter 9

**Readers: **I'm So sorry for the wait on this story!

**Secret Admirer**

"Hold on, you mean to tell us that you two are reincarnations of an ancient Pharaoh and his princess?" Lexi said when Yami and Jamie filled the gang in on the information the following morning as they walked to school.

"Yes," Jamie said as she fixed her school uniform.

"Well it makes since if you think about it," Yugi said. "I knew there was something special about you when I first met you."

Jamie smiled, "Yea I know what you mean."

Joey stretched out his arms and yawned, "Well I don't know about all that, what I'm interested in is that tournament that Seto Kiaba set up."

Yami smirked, "Nice, another chance for me to embarrass that man at his own game."

Lexi rolled her eyes, "I swear, you two would make the best of friends if you piped down a little."

Everyone stopped and glanced at her in shock.

"And since when did you care about Seto Kiaba being friends with anyone from this group?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah sis, the last I checked that man hated our guts and he does what he can to make you feel like trash." Joey said as he balled up his fists. He was recalling a time when he actually witnessed his own sister being humiliated at the hands of Seto Kiaba. Lexi had cried for days after that which tore him apart inside.

Lexi gasped, "Huh? Oh…I was just…oh never mind…I'm not really feeling like myself today."

Jamie, who sensed that her friend was lying simply nodded and decided to change the subject. "So does everyone have an idea for a date for the Masquerade Ball?"

Yami cleared his throat, "Well we all know who I'm going with."

Joey smiled, "Yes of course…that weird looking guy you see in the mirror every morning."

"Why you!" Yami yelled before starting to chase his friend down the street.

Jamie, Lexi, and Yugi giggled together before continuing their walk.

"Anyways, I'm going with Mallory." Yugi said proudly.

"How are you two going to pull that one off?" Jamie asked.

"Simple, we'll show up alone and then…disappear to a private area of the gym where no one will see us. Besides doesn't the theme require us to wear masks?"

Jamie nodded, "Yep, that makes it more exciting."

Lexi sighed with frustration, "I don't think I'm going."

"What? Why?" Jamie asked. "Is everything alright with you?"

Her friend sighed and flipped her freshly straightened hair over her shoulder. "Everything's alright…I just don't have a date for the dance."

Jamie frowned and then remembered something, "Why don't you ask Tristan? He's a real nice guy."

She stopped walking for a moment and then smiled, "Hey you know what, that's a great idea."

"We'll stop by his pizza place after school, how's that?" Jamie asked.

Lexi frowned, "We can't…there's cheer try-outs after school today."

"Then we'll go after that." Jamie said with a smile. "Don't you worry, your new best friend will make sure you have a date."

"Thanks Jamie that really means a lot." Lexi said.

Jamie hooked her arm with Lexi's and the two girls skipped the rest of the way to school.

Meanwhile, Crump and Gerald, the two hooded men stood across the street once again keeping their eyes on Jamie and her gang of protectors.

"Do you think it's happened yet?" Crump asked.

Gerald watched them closely, "No not a chance. They seem to be the same as before."

Crump sighed with relief which made Gerald very upset. "Still not willing to help me are you?"

The shorter man sighed, "It's not that Gerald, it's just that I don't see this working out for us at all. I mean Master Merik-"

"Master Merik can kiss my ass!" Gerald cut him off. "As I said before I'm done following his orders…and I plan on making sure that Jamie and Yami fall deeply for each other."

"Oh yeah and how are you going to do that without Merik finding out?" Crump asked.

Gerald snickered and then pulled a small vial of a glowing pink liquid from his jacket. "It's simple…I'll convince them both to take a sip of this love potion, get them alone together, and bam! They're in love."

Crump shook his head, "Good plan but how do you plan on getting that in their systems if they don't know who you are and they don't trust you."

Gerald frowned, "Perhaps you're right…wait! I'll sneak into their apartments and place it in their lotion bottles or maybe even their body washes. As long as it comes in contact with their skin and is absorbed into their body, it'll work."

Crump shook his head, "Alright do what you must, but I refuse to be a part of this."

"Fine." Gerald said as the two men continued to watch their victims.

When the gang walked through the front doors of the school building and headed down the hall to their lockers, Lexi was shocked to find a red envelope taped to her locker. She glanced at Jamie who simply shrugged with a smile.

"It looks like you have a secret admirer." She said as she opened her locker and sat her book bag inside.

Lexi looked around but didn't see anyone looking in her direction. "This is weird Jamie. What if it's some jerk trying to mess with me?"

The brunette smiled, "I'm sure no one is messing with you. Just open it up and take a look."

She nodded and did as her friend instructed her to do. Inside she found a card with her name on it and a ticket to the Masquerade Ball. There was also a small note written inside that read, "Dear Alexia, it would be my greatest pleasure to have you as my date for the Masquerade Ball. I would also like it very much if you would accompany me to dinner this Friday Night at the Ritz Casino. I'll pick you up at your house at 7. Sincerely, S.K."

After Lexi read it out loud for Jamie the two girls looked at each other and squealed in unison.

"Oh my gosh Jamie someone wants to take me out!" she said before opening up her locker.

"I see girl, are you excited?" Jamie asked.

Lexi sighed with a smile, "I guess so…I just wish I knew who this was."

"Don't worry," Jamie said as she grabbed her notebook. "You'll find out on Friday."

The girls laughed and closed their lockers before heading to class for the day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Strange Circumstances**

For the rest of the day Lexi found herself in a daze trying to figure out who her secret admirer was. She had a few friends with those initials like Simon Kurtz and Shawn Keener. However both of those guys had girlfriends and never really showed any signs of having an interest in her. She glanced around the classroom for potential admirers but the only other person in her class with those initials was Mr. Egomaniac himself Seto Kiaba. She did notice however that he wasn't acting like the normal jerk he usually was. On top of that he was sitting directly to her right instead of across the room in his normal seat.

Jamie and the gang picked up on it as well but each of them decided not to say anything. When the bell rang for lunch, Yami tapped Jamie on the shoulder and whispered, "Let's go downtown for lunch just me and you."

She smiled and nodded before turning back to Lexi, "Hey Yami wants to leave school for lunch, catch you later?"

"Yeah sure, besides I'm still on the hunt for my admirer." She said as she glanced at the passing guys.

Seto who still hadn't moved from his seat, closed the book he was reading and placed it in his school bag.

"Alright girlie, I'll see ya in the next class." Jamie said before heading out to the hallway to join her boyfriend.

As for Lexi, she picked up her purse and notebook and was about to head down to lunch to join Yugi, but Seto cleared his throat with hidden amusement.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear that you have a secret admirer." He said in an oddly calm manner that had Lexi doing flips in her head.

"Yeah…what's it to you?" she asked as she flipped her curls over her shoulder.

He sighed heavily and grabbed his backpack before standing up. He faced her, doing his best not to eyeball her long slender legs, her soft waist that held up that upper body of hers. Her breasts were the perfect size for him, sitting below an enchanting face.

"Oh nothing I was just curious. I didn't think any of these guys could be interested in you."

She rolled her eyes, "Just when I thought you were going to give me a break…"

He laughed, "I find it hard to truly give you a break Alexia. After all…you're hard not to bother."

With a wink he turned on his heel and headed out the door where his little sister was waiting patiently. Lexi couldn't help but sigh at the sight of him. He was such an attractive man and yet he constantly felt the need to do unattractive things to her. She shook her head and left class to head down to lunch. As she walked down the hall she remembered the note that she got from her secret admirer and realized that she was going to the most expensive restaurant in the city. No one who was under privileged like herself could possibly afford to take her there…

She saw Kiaba in the lunchroom and wondered if he indeed was her admirer. The handwriting was very familiar to a terrible note that Seto had written only the year before. She shook her head in disbelief, "No…there's no way he could be the admirer…the man hates my guts."

She grabbed a tray and went through the line before joining Yugi at the lunch table.

Meanwhile, Jamie and Yami sat across from each other at their favorite diner downtown. He looked at her as the sun hit her face, giving her the glow he loved to see on her. He then remembered the night he saw her transform. The gold color seemed to make her glow so much more…

"Hey Jamie, I want to go to the Masquerade Ball with you." He told her.

She smiled, "Yes I know. You know what my answer is."

"Of course…but I was wondering if you would wear a gold dress. I love that color on you." He said with a smile.

She smirked, "I'll see what I can do."

"Good." He told her. "You know lately I've been feeling as though our every move is being watched."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Ever since Duelist Kingdom I've been a nervous wreck." She admitted.

He reached across the table and held her hands in his own. "You shouldn't be nervous Jamie. With your new powers in affect you should be able to protect yourself when I'm not around."

She dropped her gaze from him shyly, "Well…remember I'm still not in complete control of her. She claims that my actions are driven by the true desires of my heart…but it's hard to believe I could take someone's life."

He rubbed her hands with his thumbs trying to soothe her any way he could. "Hey don't you worry. One day you'll be able to control it…I promise."

She smiled at him and then got up so she could kiss him. He met her halfway, kissing her sweetly over the table. Jamie had never felt more loved by anyone other than her own grandfather and she was over joyed to be with Yami. He felt the same for her, his need to protect her grew more and more every single day.

Later on that day, Yami and Yugi came home only to find that their grandpa had left town and wouldn't be back for a few days.

"Awesome! I think I'll go see Mallory tonight." Yugi said.

Yami looked at his brother with a smirk, "And where exactly do you two hide out?"

"Don't worry about it…just know that we are going to be out for most of the night." He said.

Yami shook his head and decided that inviting Jamie over for the night wouldn't be a bad idea. He smirked and sat down his backpack in his room before heading over to Mr. Daniel's apartment. To his surprise, Jamie met him halfway in the apartment with a note in her hand.

"Hey, my grandpa left town." She told him.

Yami raised his eyebrow, "That's interesting so did mine."

"Maybe they're together?" she asked.

"Yeah maybe, I was just coming over to invite you over to my place for the night." He said.

She smiled brightly, always loving a chance to sleep in the bed with him. "Yes of course. I don't want to be alone anyways."

He nodded and walked her back to her apartment so that she could pack some clothes for the night. He watched her from the door, loving how she moved around the room like a princess. He was wondering how it would feel to finally take another step with her. He wanted to make her feel just as good as she looked…to show her how much he cared. With other females the feeling had been just to get a little pleasure for him, but with her this was different.

While the two of them were in her apartment, Gerald let himself into Yami and Yugi's open apartment. He had waited for the two brothers to leave again since he knew his grandfather's whereabouts. He found his way into Yami's bedroom where he proceeded with his plan. He picked up the body wash bottle and opened it up before pouring the pink liquid inside of it. He laughed to himself and screwed on the cap to the bottle before sneaking back out of the apartment.

When Jamie and Yami returned, Gerald waited patiently outside, listening for his plan to unfold.


	11. Chapter 11

**Becoming One**

The happy couple returned to Yami's apartment ready to hit the living room for some movies. Jamie took her bag upstairs to Yami's room and then returned as Yami headed to the kitchen.

"What should we watch?" Jamie asked as she sat down in front of the TV. The boys had a ton of movies piled up on each side of the television set making it hard to choice.

"Pick whatever you want," he told her. "I'm up for whatever."

She nodded and decided on a scary film called Zombies. She then got the DVD player set up and prepared the TV channel for a night of fright. Little did she know that she was in for a lot more than that.

After popping the popcorn, Yami came into the living room and joined Jamie on the couch. He sat the bowl on her lap and then draped his arm on the back of the couch. She snuggled in close to his warm body loving how he felt sitting next to her. His arm came down onto her shoulders and they quietly watched the movie. He smirked a few times when gory parts of the movies forced Jamie to bury her face into his chest. He loved being used like a protective shield since that's what he promised to be for her.

"Hey Jamie, can we talk?" he asked her when the movie ended.

"Sure about what?" she asked as he rejoined her on the couch.

He rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of how to ask the question that had been on his mind since the museum visit.

"Well I was just wondering if you ever figured out what Ishizu meant when she said one day we'll become one."

Jamie blushed at his question. She had indeed thought about it but she found herself unsure of what it meant. "No I haven't…have you?"

He smirked and moved closer to her. "I've known since she first spoke of it."

"Well then enlighten me." She said playfully. "What exactly does it mean?"

His eyes traveled down to her soft lips before going back up to her eyes again. "It's simple…the night we first give our bodies to one another; our powers will become more powerful than anything."

She felt her cheeks burning like fire as she thought about being with him in that way. Seeing her shyness made his desire for her only that much stronger. At the same time however, he felt as though waiting was a better idea. Sure they would have all the time in the world while their grandparents were gone but Yami had another night in mind.

"What made you ask that question?" she asked.

He smiled, "I've got to be honest, I think about doing things like that with you often. You're so beautiful and your heart matches up with mine like a twin."

Jamie smiled, "I've thought about things like that too but I'm not too sure if I'm completely ready yet."

"I sensed that in you." He said with a smile. "And it's alright. I'll wait as long as I need to."

She loved how well he was able to read her emotions and that only made her trust him more. "Thanks, that really means a lot."

He nodded and leaned in for a soft kiss. As they kissed, Jamie began to feel differently about her decision to wait. Her body was calling his and vice versa. On top of that, she trusted him fully with her life after Duelist Kingdom. She didn't know what she was feeling for him but she knew it was strong. It was an emotion she had never felt before.

When he pulled away he stared into her deep blue eyes with a smile. "Your eyes…"

"What about them?" she asked.

"Every time I kiss you…they turn dark blue. I love that." He said as he rubbed her back.

She raised her eyebrow, "Wow, I never knew that about myself."

"Well now you do." He said. "I think I'm going to get a shower."

"Ok." She said as he kissed her once more and then headed up the steps.

She didn't know what it was about him, but something in her wanted to follow him. She raked her hand through her hair and took a deep breath.

"Come on Jamie…get a hold of yourself." She said but she knew she couldn't fight off the desire she was feeling. It was overpowering her mind, body and most of all her soul. She twiddled her thumbs and then climbed the steps to his bedroom. He was standing in the middle of his room with nothing but a towel around his waist. He wasn't wet yet which meant he hadn't gotten in the shower just yet.

Jamie stepped in the bedroom, shut the door, and locked it. He looked over his shoulder at her searching her face for an answer to what was on her mind. Her gaze traveled over his body admiring how perfect it seemed. It was then that he realized what she wanted.

He sat his body wash down on the desk and walked up to her. They locked eyes as he approached her, making her heart skip a beat. When he was close enough he gently cupped her head in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. She ran her hands up his bare chest and opened her mouth to a deeper kiss. The feeling of her soft hands traveling on his bare skin made a small growl form in his throat. His hands moved from her head down her arms and finally to the bottom of her shirt. He stopped the kiss for a moment to pull her jacket and tank top off showing off a sexy red bra holding up her advanced breasts. The gold locket still laid perfectly in place glowing in the moonlight. He kissed her again, this time a little rougher. A moan escaped her mouth as she wrapped one arm around his skinny neck and placed the other on his shoulder. She loved his sudden aggressiveness almost as much as he enjoyed her gentleness. She needed him like he needed her and neither would stop until it was over.

His hands worked their way down to her school skirt, unzipping it in the back and then letting it fall to the ground. She was wearing a pair of red lace panties to match her bra and that only turned him on more. After stepping out of her skirt, he lifted her in his arms and carried her to his bed. Their mouths couldn't stop dancing with each other even after he lowered her to the bed. He reached behind her and unsnapped her bra not being able to wait to see her body. She gently broke their kiss with a smile before pulling the bra off of her body.

"You're amazing…" he told her before gently grasping her left breast.

She bit her bottom lip as he lowered his head and took her perky nipple into his mouth. Her head tilted back and a sigh of pleasure flowed from her mouth. Yami flicked his tongue and gently sucked it until it was hard. He loved the feeling of her hands running through his hair and hearing her soft cries of pleasure. Gently he pulled away from her breast and moved to the other, showing it the same amount of attention as the other. When he was done, he brought his slick lips back up to claim hers. He then pressed her down on her back, dropped his towel, and gently slid her panties from her body.

She bit her bottom lip and spread her legs as he climbed on top of her. This was it…this was the moment she would fully give herself to him. They locked eyes for a moment both of them taking in the moment. He lowered his head slowly and placed a kiss on her forehead, nose, and then her lips.

"Jamie, look down at us." He whispered as he prepared to join them together.

She glanced down between her legs and watched as he slid his manhood inside of her in one swift motion. The movement caught her off guard, easing the pain almost quickly. Jamie couldn't believe how quick it was or how nice it felt to feel him inside of her.

"Oh God…you're inside of me…" she whispered.

He smirked and kissed her lips, "Yes…we're one now."

She grabbed his shoulders and squeezed as he began slowly advancing his hips and drawing back. He watched her face as the pleasure began to take over her body. He smirked at how well she responded to him and the way her mouth formed an "O" shape when she gasped.

He kept his motions soft and steady, giving her body a chance to get use to his size. When she began meeting him with thrusts of her own, he pushed back her legs a little and picked up his pace. She arched her back and cried out as he hit her spot.

"Right there baby?" he asked.

"Yea Yami! Please keep it there!" she cried as the intensity of their sex increased.

The bed began to squeak as her sweet moans filled the entire apartment. Gerald who had been listening carefully was all smiles to hear them making love. He got up from his post and headed out of the building convinced that it was his fault that this occurred.

A few moments later, the two lovers found their release in a moment of pure ecstasy. Neither of them had thought that sex could be so wonderful. In Jamie's case, it was an amazing first time that she would never forget.


	12. Chapter 12

**More Love**

The peaceful sound of birds tweeting and singing was a wonderful way to awake from her slumber. Jamie opened her eyes to find Yami looking directly at her. He was laying on his side with his head propped up on his fist, gently playing with her hair. She smiled at him as memories of the night before clouded her mind. Knowing what she was thinking, Yami returned the smile before gently kissing her lips.

"Good morning," he whispered as he pulled away. "How are you feeling?"

She sighed happily and then propped her own head up on her fist. As she moved, she felt a soreness between her legs. "Um…I guess I'm sore."

He chuckled a little, "Yeah I figured you would be. I'm sorry if I was a bit rough."

She blushed, "It's alright, I was clearly enjoying myself…"

"That's very true." He said before kissing her again. "Come on, let's go grab a shower."

She smiled as he climbed out of the bed and then scooped her up into his arms. Jamie felt like a princess as she wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to carry her to the bathroom. She then began to wonder what would happen now that they've connected on a whole other level. Ishizu's words radiated through her mind about them becoming one. Was it the right time and if so…how long until she was able to control her powers?

Yami sat her down on the toilet before heading back to his room to grab the body wash. Jamie raked her hand threw her hair several times as she waited for him to return. When he did, he not only brought back the body wash, but a hair tie as well. He got the shower started up before helping her pull her thick brown hair up into a bun. He had never done things like this for any other girl he was with, and it was making him feel like a real gentleman for once. He then helped her get into the shower before getting in behind her. She stood there as he took his time washing her body down. As the soap began covering her body, the sweet smell of it filled their noses.

Neither of them realized that the body wash along with it's secret potion, was starting to affect them. Jamie looked over her shoulder at Yami, and he looked into her eyes both of them wanting the other badly. Although her body was sore, she felt a strange need to make love once again. She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him deeply. His body reacted hungrily, picking her up and gently placing her back against the wall as he slid his penis deep inside of her. All Jamie could do was gasp as he pumped himself up inside of her. She held on tight, loving the pleasure that was filling her body. A few seconds later, he stopped and placed her on her feet. He turned her around and told her to bend over and spread her legs. She did as she was told, squealing when he slid inside of her once again. She placed her hands against the wall as he held her hips and pounded himself against her body. Jamie tossed her head back and cried out his name as their bodies clapped together as they did the night before. Yami closed his eyes and tilted his head back as Jamie's moans of pleasure filled his ears. He had never felt anything like this, especially with his last few girlfriends. He was more certain now than ever that Jamie was the one.

"_Yami…Yami…Ohhhhh!" _Jamie screamed at the top of her lungs as Yami's warm seed shot inside of her and she came on his penis. He gently rubbed her back before pulling out of her and helping her stand up. She turned around and kissed him deeply, not believing that they were really in a sexual relationship.

"Yami….we can't tell our friends about this….at least not yet." She said.

He nodded, "I agree."

They shared one final kiss before getting themselves cleaned up for the day.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the deep tombs of Egypt, Jamie's beautiful cries of pleasure were replaying over and over in the tomb of their biggest enemy yet.


End file.
